Open Up
by sarupetto
Summary: sanzo is scared to death of goku's safety after being almost erased by ukoku sanzo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Saiyuki.  
Timeline: After the encounter with Ukoku Sanzo.  
Theme: Non-lover.

It was night time. The Sanzo-ikkou is residing at an inn in a village far away from the last human village, recovering after the attack from Ukoku.

Well, Sanzo is the one that need to rest the most considering his severe damaged spine and a high fever while the others are only suffering from minor injuries. Well, minor to them at the least, besides Hakkai has healed them.

So, they are to rest at the inn for a week as Hakkai has demanded to Sanzo much the monk's dismay eventhough the priest is hard-headed like always, well, nobody can really say no to Hakkai when he is serious.

Hakkai and Gojyo is shopping for the supply and medicine while Goku is accompanying Sanzo in a room who is sleeping restlessly which makes the saru all the more reluctant to leave the monk alone add to the fact that Ukoku can attack the monk anytime eventhough he is quite sure that the black Sanzo will not attack them for a while.

Goku is sitting on a chair near the bed where the monk sleeps, looking sadly at the sweating and panting monk in front of him. Goku constantly dips and puts the drenched material on Sanzo's forehead so that the monk's body isn't too hot.

Meanwhile, Sanzo is dreaming about his encounter with Ukoku Sanzo. Darkness is surrounding him with his memory flickering around him in rapid flashes.

The meeting with Hazel and Gato, the human village, Goku being slashed, Goku and Gojyo bickering while Hakkai trying to calm him, the day Hakkai says his name is changed, the meeting with Gojyo and Cho Gonou, the days spent with the chibi Goku and now he is standing in front of the cave.

His hand that holds chibi Goku's hand is slowly retreating to his horror. He shouts in grief loudly as he sees his image is leaving Goku alone inside the cave.

"NO! GOKU!" shouts Sanzo as he trashes around on the bed, startling Goku who is almost sleeping with his head on the mattress. Goku abruptly sits straight on the chair and sees that Sanzo is shouting his name as the monk's arms flail in the air trying to reach something.

Goku takes the monk's arms and holds them firmly with his hands as he whispers soothing words and urges for the monk to wake up. "Sanzo~ Sanzo~ I'm here, Sanzo. It's okay, it's all over already. I'm right here with you. Sanzo~ Sazno~ Wake up, Sanzo. Wake up~"

Finally, after 10 minutes or so, Sanzo's eyes flutter open, the monk is heaving and panting after a continuous screaming and begging. Sanzo sees Goku hover him with a worried and anxious expression, his hands are held by Goku's securely.

He moves his head to the side causing the now-hot material on his forehead to slide down onto the mattress. "Sanzo~ Are you okay?" asks Goku worriedly.

Sanzo stares at Goku for a while trying to make sure that his saru is not an illusion, then he takes his hands away, weaving a set of his fingers through his damp golden hair and curses, "Shit!"

Sanzo takes a deep breath before he says, "I'm okay," and stares at the ceiling.

Goku is reassured that the monk is okay and he thinks that Sanzo wants to be alone as the monk hates to look weak in front of the others eventhough he wants to stay by the monk's side very much.

So, the saru stands up and says reluctantly, "I'll leave you to rest." But before the saru can take a step away from the bed, Sanzo's arm shoots out and grabs his wrist painfully making him wince a little.

Sanzo catches the saru's wincing so he loosens his grip yet still firm. Goku looks at him dumbfounded and is about to ask him but he cuts the saru off by saying, "Stay." Hearing this makes Goku beams happily and quickly sits on the chair with his hand still being gripped by Sanzo.

Goku sits there, constantly changing the material on Sanzo's forehead with one hand since the other is still held captured by Sanzo as he watches Sanzo lays comfortably on the bed.

After a while, Goku starts to feel sleepy, he yawns. He is about to move to another bed when he realizes that Sanzo's hand is still on his wrist firmly preventing him from going anywhere, so he decides that he'll just lay his head on the mattress and sleeps by Sanzo's side.

"Goodnight, Sanzo," bids Goku as he closes his eyes and fells into a slumber. Sanzo looks at Goku, he unconsciously moves his hand from the saru's wrist towards the brown lock and ruffles it gently, and he mumbles "Bakasaru."

Goku subconsciously leans into Sanzo's caress making the monk relaxes as calm dawns on him.

The next morning, Goku wakes up first. When the saru opens his eyes, he sees that he is pressed against the monk's chest. Apparently, sometimes while they sleep, Goku has moved onto the bed and snuggles against Sanzo.

Knowing that Sanzo is lacked of sleeps these days, the saru ever so gently moves away from the bed. He stretches a little when he stands up besides the bed to loosen his very stiff muscles.

"Okay! Food! Food! Food!" the saru cheers happily when he gets out of the door, but in a low tone as to not disturb his adored monk. The three fighters at the kitchen talks and argues throughout the breakfast. Well, I know you can guess who does the talking and who does the arguing, ney.

Anyway, as he finishes eating his fill, Goku takes a tray prepared by Hakkai for Sanzo into his shared room. When he opens the door, he sees that the monk is sitting against the bedhead, smoking heavily.

The monk turns towards Goku and sees that the saru is frowning. 'Guess, it's because I'm smoking,' thinks Sanzo as he turns his gaze back to the opened window. "Breakfast, Sanzo," says Goku as he sets the tray in front of Sanzo.

Then, the day goes by like usual. Gojyo and Hakkai get into the room opposites to theirs to play cards with Goku and Sanzo. Gojyo fights with Goku, Sanzo just shouts 'URUSAI' since he's still injured and Hakkai calms them.

When night comes, Gojyo and Hakkai return to their room. So, yep. It just a usual day and night. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Saiyuki.

The next morning, when he wakes up from his deep slumber, Goku feels reassuring warmth besides him. Wanting to have the warmth, he moves closer towards the source only to bump to someone.

He opens his eyes and sees someone's chest, looking upwards he is greeted by a sleeping Sanzo. Goku tries to remember when has he gotten into the same bed as Sanzo but as he scans his surrounding, he realizes that he still is on his bed which means the monk is the one that comes to his bed.

Not wanting to wake up the monk and hoping to relish the rare moment, Goku snuggles closer to Sanzo which makes the monk unconsciously wraps his arm around the saru's waist and pulls the saru closer towards him, much to Goku's delight.

A moment of peacefulness and contentment pass by before Goku decides that he needs to have a filling breakfast, so he slowly untangles himself from Sanzo's arm and heads into the kitchen where Hakkai and Gojyo is about to eat their portion.

Hakkai asks about Sanzo and Goku says that the monk is recovering fastly, and then the saru has a usual bickering and food fighting with Gojyo before he takes a tray of breakfast and a newspaper for Sanzo.

When he comes into his room, he sees that Sanzo has woken up and is leaning his back against the bedhead, Sanzo's bed bedhead, smoking his Marlboro stick. Goku doesn't really care for the smoking habit now as he knows eventhough he says anything the monk won't yield.

"Good morning, Sanzo~ Here's your breakfast~" cheers Goku happily as he sets the tray onto the table that he has moved closer towards the side of Sanzo's bed. Then he informs the monk, "I'll go to bath now~ you can go after me~" as he takes his towel and heads into the bathroom.

The warm water from the shower really does wonder in loosening his stiff muscles, Goku soaps himself, brushes his teeth and shampoos his hair, after all is done he turns off the shower and gets out of the tub.

As he faces the mirror and dries himself, a sticking out metal from the sink under the mirror suddenly scrapes across his chest when he bends over to see more clearly a stubborn stain on his face.

He hisses in pain and washes the blood off but the deep wound makes the blood continues to flow out of his chest. He whimpers silently and sobs as he starts to feel the sharp pain on his chest. He walks towards the bathroom door to call for Hakkai.

Outside of the bathroom, Sanzo has finished his breakfast when Goku finishes his bath and now the monk is resuming his smoking. As he waits for the saru to get out, he replays the moment when Goku is attacked from behind his back and when he reaches for Goku's hands.

Again and again, he replays the scenes unwillingly as he finally recognizes the feeling that tugs at his conscience every time he remembers the events. It is fear, a pure fear of losing the bakasaru, a pure fear of being left alone again and a pure fear of something he has yet recognize.

Sanzo still holds onto the muichimotsu concept but his enlightenment has changed. Just as he is deep in his thinking, he suddenly hears a slight whimpers and sobs from inside the bathroom.

'What the hell is that bakasaru doing?' thinks Sanzo. The monk stubs out his cigarette and waits for the saru but then he suddenly hears a loud falling sound. THUD! It is coming from inside of the bathroom.

"Oi! Bakasaru, hurry up!" shouts Sanzo but he gets no answer which makes his blood runs cold and his heart suddenly beats so fast. Ignoring the pain on his back, the monk runs towards the bathroom and yanks open the door, the sight in front of him makes his earlier fear comes in full force.

In front of him, Goku is lying unconscious on the floor among a puddle of blood, his back is facing the monk. Apparently, Goku is hit by the dizzy waves along his walk towards the bathroom door.

Sanzo quickly cradles the saru in his arms, as he looks around he spots the sticking metal and curses, "Bakasaru! Can you be more stupid?! Chh." Taking the saru out and onto the bed, the monk shouts for Hakkai as he tries to stop the blood from flowing out but he fails.

BAM! There, at the door stands a worried Hakkai and an annoyed kappa. Upon seeing the blood that starts to make another puddle, Gojyo becomes worried, the healer comes to the rescue and heals the wound but the saru has fallen into a deep unconsciousness due to losing too much blood.

"He'll be okay after a rest. But, I insist that you stay laid on the other bed, Sanzo. Your spine will worsen," says Hakkai to the monk. "I'll be fine," says Sanzo annoyed.

Hakkai sighs since he knows no matter what the monk will not budge when Goku is involved, so he tells Gojyo to moves the other bed towards the one Goku is in. Sanzo stays silent as he continues to watch the saru sleeps with a slightly pale face.

Then, Hakkai and Gojyo excuse themselves leaving the still standing monk. After he is sure that both his companions have gone away, Sanzo climbs onto the bed and moves towards Goku. Almost instantly, the back pain subsides very much to the monk's delight.

The saru can feels the warmth emitted by the monk so he snuggles closer towards the monk and sighs in contentment. Sanzo considers his need for a while before he settle his arm around Goku and pulls the saru closer.

"Unnn~ Sanzo~" mumbles the saru as another content sighs escapes his mouth. "Really, bakasaru. Don't make me worried like this again," says Sanzo lowly in a depressed tone. He watches the saru's happy face for a while before he himself is drifted into a sleep.

Both Sanzo and Goku have nice dream, Goku's is off a food heaven while Sanzo's is off his memory when the saru is still small. From a slightly ajar door, two faces, one with a set of green eyes while another one with a set of red eyes are watching the sleeping pair.

Smile of happiness can be seen on a face while the other has a naughty smile. "Now, now. We should let them be, Gojyo," says Hakkai as he closes the door slowly. "Yeah, yeah. Fine," says Gojyo, in his mind, he's planning something to taunt the monk later.

A few hours passed by as the evening arrives in delight. "Oh, no! Looks like I need more medicine," says Hakkai suddenly as he rummages through a bag pack for his usual check-duty; Hakkai wants to make sure Gojyo doesn't drink all the beers.

"Well, then just go for another shopping. I'll go with you. It's so damn boring in here and I have no mood for any chick," says Gojyo. Hearing the last part, Hakkai chuckles as he says playfully, "Have you change into that direction, Gojyo?"

"Oww~ Come on, 'Kai. Stop that teasing," says Gojyo, huffing in annoyance. Hakkai smiles and tells Gojyo to wait as he informs Goku and Sanzo first. KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! "Hn," comes for inside.

Inside the room, Hakkai sees that Goku is reading a book about a food fight while Sanzo is reading a newspaper while drinking a tea brought by Hakkai earlier. "Sanzo, Gojyo and I have to shop for more medicine. Do you have any request?"

Suddenly, Goku jumps out from the bed and shouts excitedly, "I wanna go too! Hakkai please~" His injury has healed in one night not to their surprise considering the heretic's advanced ability in everything...well, except intelligence.

Hakkai peeks at Sanzo discreetly and sees that the monk's fingers twitch slightly. 'Hmm. Sanzo wants Goku to stay' concludes Hakkai not so confidently, but when he says "Well..." His trailing sentence makes the monk shifts a little uncomfortably as though thinking that Hakkai will agree.

Hakkai smiles inwardly at Sanzo's more open gestures though the monk may not realize it. So, Hakkai decides to not bring Goku, he says, "I don't think that's a good idea, Goku. Eventhough you have healed, I'm afraid you still have more bloods to be replaced."

At this, Goku pouts sadly, but then Hakkai adds, "Why don't you stay here with Sanzo. I promise I'll buy you a lots of nikuman, ney~" "Hontou ni~" beams Goku instantly. The saru agrees before he goes back to read his comic on the bed.

Hakkai sees Sanzo relaxes and a hint of a smirk graces the monk's lips much to the healer's astonishment. Well, sure the monk is more open but to be this much, much, much open is too shocking.

Oh well, things that don't change is boring after all and sure enough, Hakkai is amused greatly by Sanzo's changes. "Well, then. I'll go now," says Hakkai before he closes the door, leaving two happy people in the room.

~Owari~ 


End file.
